Hiding in Plain Sight
by Raven Hufflepuff
Summary: Dumbledore and Snape wish to help Harry but Voldemort won't let them they come up with a plain to hide Harry in plain sight. Female!Harry
1. Chapter 1

Hiding in

Hiding in

Plain Sight

By

Raven Hufflepuff

Disclaimers: I don't own Harry Potter or the world in which he lives! J.K.R. does! I only own any OCS I added in this story right here! (Redneck accent is intended!)

Chapter One: Potion

Professors Dumbledore and Snape looked at Harry Potter. They were in Harry's room at Number Four Privet Drive.

"Harry, my boy, I would like to train you but Tom will not give us the needed time," the aged wizard said.

"And Potter, I had to create this new potion just for you, you feeble-minded little boy," Snape said, with his trademarked smirk.

"Well, what is this new potion?" Harry asked.

"It's Experimental Potion Number 17, " Snape said.

"What will be its name when the Ministry names it?"

"It's a gender switching potion." Dumbledore explained.

"You want me to become a girl? THERE'S NO WAY IN HELL THAT WILL HAPPEN!" Harry exploded.

"Harry, it will only be for a year. Then if you wish to you can become male again," Dumbledore said, with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Plus Albus asked me to give you a new identity. You'll be my cousin on my mother's side."

"You'll need to formulate a new persona for your new identity," Dumbledore said, "Serverus will help you in that regard."

"Fine, I'll do it." Harry said, with a frown and he stood very erect and he had his arms crossed over his chest.

Then Harry got a hair from his comb and Dumbledore made a double of Harry from that hair. It didn't develop like a fetus. It was a full grown Harry (As much as Harry was full grown) as it grew until it was five feet and two inches tall. The double put on a set of Harry's P.J.s and it went into Harry's bed and went to sleep as Dumble had cut and pasted Harry's mind into the double.

Snape, Dumbledore, and Harry went to the living room and they used the fireplace to Floo to Hogsmead. They went to Hogwarts and Harry drank the potion and he went to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Hiding in Plain Sight

Hiding in Plain Sight

Chapter Two:

Harry woke up and he was in a bedroom that he didn't know. The walls were a pale pink in color and the décor of the room was female. It had lace and was very heavy on the pink and purple. Harry sat up and he felt odd. He looked down and saw that he had two breasts where he used to have his flat boy's chest. He remembered that Snape and the Professor Dumbledore came to his house and created that double of him and downloaded his mind into it, creating a spare Harry Potter and he remembered drinking that gender-switching potion that Snape had created. His eyes were fixed.

He was now a she. Harry got up from the bed and he looked down at her body. She was still thin and lightly muscled. Harry then went to the bathroom and used the magical items for hair removal for her legs and underarms. She went to get clean and then she noticed a house-elf female standing there. "Who are you?"

"I am Jinx, Mistress. I am one of the Snape Family's house-elves. I am to be your own valet." She said.

"Well, Jinx. I think we will be the closest of friends."

Jinx started to cry.

"Jinx, did I hurt your feelings?"

"No, Mistress, I am just so happy that you want to be my friend!! It's unheard for a witch to treat a house elf as an equal!!"

"Well, I didn't know, Jinx."

"Oh, yes. I have been told by Master Severus about you being raised by his uncle all cooped up in that old Prince Mansion."

"Yes. I never had any contact with anyone but with my teachers and my late father."

"I understand, Mistress."

Then Harry asked about clothing and Jinx laid out an outfit for Harry. Harry got on the white sports bra and the white panties that Jinx had given her.

Harry wore a rose red blouse and she had ordered Jinx convert the dark brown tweed skirt into trousers for her. The trousers were the same material as the skirt. There were no pockets and that was fine by Harry. She put them on. Jinx had given the pants a button fly. Jinx then gave Harry a black jacket and she put it on. Harry went to the bathroom and looked in the mirror. She had the black hair that was longer and she had those green eyes which were larger than when she was still a he. The scar had been moved from her forehead to over her heart. She supposed that Snape did that when the potion had worked it's will on her gender.

Harry went out to the hallway. The décor was a dark and dreary looking one. Then Jinx gave Harry a letter from Professor Dumbledore. She opened it and read it.

Dear Harry,

This is Professor Albus Wilfred Brian Dumbledore. The potion has worked it magic upon you, and here's your new name Heather Juniper Prince. As you can see we gave you the same initials as Harry James Potter. I am sure you would want to be called by the female version of your name: Harriet, but Severus and I had decided that that would be a mistake. Now, Heather, I want you to create a new persona for Heather Juniper Prince.

And I have given Hedwig a make over to match your own make over. She is to be called Morgana for as long as you are Heather. Morgana is now a jet black owl and is supposed to be an eagle-owl. She is a bit larger than Hedwig but is the same owl.

With all due respect and care,

AWBD

Heather went down to the living room and she found Severus Snape waiting for her. "Hi, sir."

"Hello, Heather. Now, is there anything you need to know?"

"Yes, where am I?"

"You are at my house, Spinner's End."

(A.N: I wanted to use Severus Snape's house and I liked the sound of Spinner's End.)

Then Snape told her that she could call him Uncle Severus in public and in private.


End file.
